


Yuto - Warrior of Void - The Beginning

by Xero97



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xero97/pseuds/Xero97
Kudos: 4





	Yuto - Warrior of Void - The Beginning

Through the darkness they peered. A twisting bundle of shadowed tendrils enclosing them. What had happened was unknown, but for certain it was not good. The last thing they remembered was a blinding flash of light and then being plunged into a seemingly endless pit, with no escape. 

\----

The vessel stood up, still shaking. Struggling to see. Whispers seemed to surround them, calling out. But no voice came by. Air was bitter and had a strange feeling to it. The roots of odd trees were scattered about, their 

Onward they went.   
Soon the ground underneath their feet seemed to crunch and rattle in an usual way. A feeling of unease rose within them. Something was following them. They were sure of it. 

\----

The vessel awoke. They were wrapped in a grey coloured cloak, and wore an odd charm at their neck.

'So.. One of the survivors awaken..' an old looking creature peered at the vessel. 'This one stands out to me, I feel something... Like a connection almost.'

The creature shook its head and began searching for something. It appeared to be a moth of some sort. A loud thud came from the other side of the room.

'Ah, I found it. My old weapon. Perhaps you could put a use to it.' the moth looked over at the vessel. 'If my skills are still good, I could probably teach you how to use this.' A sense of surprise swooped over the vessel. 

\----

'I shall name you, Yuto. You shall be my student in the training of becoming a warrior.' Yuto stood there. Their cloak drifting from side to side. 'I need you to hold this for me.' With that, the moth placed the Nail into the vessel's hands.

\----


End file.
